


Nightcap

by Mijan



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones discovers that Jim wears a nightcap. And then he finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic. Just random. Not sure what brought on the idea.

 

"Jim?"  
  
"Yeah, Bones?"  
  
"What the fuck is that thing on your head?"  
  
Jim frowns into the darkness, then rolls his eyes. "Night cap."  
  
"What the f - lights." Bones lurches on the bed beside Jim as the lights come on and stares down at Jim. "You have a goddamned _beanie_ on your head!"  
  
He makes a move to grab it, but Jim quickly grasps the edges of the soft, woolen hat and holds it tightly against his skull, hands covering his ears. "Hands off! I like it!"  
  
Bones blinks a few times, as if he really can't believe his eyes. "Jim... Jim..." He's shaking his head. "You... Mr. Macho... who can't let himself be seen looking anything less than suave and cool... are wearing a woolen hat in bed." His eyes go wide. "I knew it. The second I start letting you stay the night in my room, that's when I discover all the weird shit." He drops his face into his hands. "Please tell me that you don't have any morning routines involving yoga and chanting."  
  
Jim finally sits up and loosens his grasp on his hat (but doesn't completely let go). "Yoga and chanting, Bones? Do I even want to know?"  
  
Bones shakes his head, then looks up. "But Jim... wearing a hat in bed?"  
  
For a minute, Jim tries to hold his _I have no clue what you're talking about_ demeanor, but it finally fails. As soon as that shell cracks, he feels himself squirm uncomfortably. "I started wearing them to bed because they're warm."  
  
Bones gives him a skeptical look. "They're warm?"  
  
"Yeah. You lose 90 percent of your body heat through your head." Jim grins broadly, going for charm.  
  
"That's an old wives' tale, genius."  
  
"So what if it is? It's warm, and I like it." Jim nods decisively, hoping that will be enough.   
  
Apparently not. "Kid, you're like a furnace. Permanent fusion generator. How the hell can you be cold?"  
  
Jim twists his lips pensively. "I'm not cold now."  
  
"Then why are you wearing that ridiculous hat?"  
  
Jim tries to hide the way the comment goes straight to his chest, but by the apologetic look on Bones' face, he failed. "It's... sorry, Bones. Look, just forget it and go to sleep, okay?" He starts to turn over, but Bones catches him by the arm.  
  
"Wait, Jim. Stop for a second. No, look at me, kid. That's better."  
  
Jim is staring back into Bones' eyes, his stubble-lined face contemplative as he searches for... something. After a few seconds, Jim heaves a soft sigh.   
  
"It was always freezing cold in the farmhouse I grew up in."  
  
Bones frowned. "But with the modern power grid, every home should have plenty of heat. I mean -"  
  
Jim shook his head, cutting Bones off. "My stepfather had a thing about self-reliance. He insisted on installing and maintaining our own heat system. The problem was that he sucked at it, and wouldn't cave in and get someone who knew what he was doing."  
  
Bones' mouth drops open slightly, and there's a building fury behind his eyes. "You lived in Iowa. The winters were freezing up there."  
  
Jim nods slowly, unable to suppress a shiver. "Yeah. They were."  
  
Before Jim can blink, Bones has grabbed him and pulled him down to the mattress in a tight embrace, blankets wrapped thickly around them.   
  
"Bones!" It comes out as an undignified squeak. "What the hell?"  
  
There's the warm rumble of Bones chuckling against him, but it's accompanied by a thin shiver that makes Jim wish he could see Bones' face. But from that angle, there's nothing but the arms around his chest, warm and comforting, and the body pressed hotly against his back. "Bones?"  
  
A cheek is pressed against his neck. "I'll keep you warm, kid. I'll keep you warm."   
  
If Jim felt something wet against his cheek, he wasn't going to say anything. Feeling warmed to the core, he pressed back against Bones, and said, "Computer - lights."  
  
In the darkness, Jim listened to Bones' breathing slow and felt his arms relax their grasp. When he was sure that the man was asleep, he reached up slowly, pulled the hat off, and tossed it away into the darkness.

 

 


End file.
